


ocean blue eyes

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: "Have I ever told you you have beautiful eyes?"





	ocean blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i'm just trying to do a series of juliantina fluff, hope y'all enjoy it

Everyone is always told the eyes are the windows to the soul. Emotions manifest themselves in our eyes, being it through whatever one of the million types of tears there are or the wrinkles provoked by a wide smile. It’s possible to see the state of mind of a person through them as well, you will never miss dullness or tiredness from someone’s gaze.  
Juliana never doubted the eyes were truly the windows to the soul, she just happened to be unfortunate enough to not grow around beautiful ones. Her father’s eyes were always filled with anger and, although she saw good in her mother’s gaze, it was always overpowered by fear. So you could say the girl never really saw the positive tone on that phrase.  
Sure you could read someone through their eyes, but would you really want to do it when the results didn’t bring anything good to you? Living through that logic, Juliana never really paid much attention to people’s eyes.  
All this suddenly changed when one specific pair of eyes caught her attention very early onto her moving to Mexico City. Not only were they the prettiest shade of blue she had ever seen, but they carried so much emotion on them. Juliana was fascinated by it, so much so that it took her a little while to realize that the feeling that gaze was bearing wasn’t joyful.  
Juliana somehow felt like the girl’s eyes were magnetic and she was entirely made of steel, some force pulled her back to the blue eyed girl. And a couple years later, after many struggles and a beautiful story, she was glad it happened.  
Valentina and Juliana had gone through what was undoubtedly the toughest times of their lives, but it all led to a great output. Both girls were more in love than they ever thought it was possible and living a calm life.

\---

“Juls, turn it off.” Valentina muttered, annoyed for having had her sleep disturbed by Juliana’s alarm.  
“No” Juliana answered, her eyes still closed, not wanting to wake up.  
“Juliana!” The taller woman said in a much louder tone now, poking her girlfriend’s arm.  
“Ok, ok.” She grabbed her phone and turned off her alarm still laying down.  
“Thank you, amor.” Valentina said in a tender tone, making Juliana laugh at her sudden change of character.  
Juliana sighed after seeing the time on her phone, even though it was the weekend she still had to finish a lot of work for her design course, meaning she would have to go back to her house soon. As soon as the girl made a move to leave the bed, though, her girlfriend wrapped her arm around her waist, preventing her from moving too much.  
“Where are you going?” Valentina whined, placing a small kiss on the other girl’s shoulder.  
“I have to go home, Val.” Juliana said, but still leaned against Valentina’s front and held her hand that was over her waist.  
“It’s still early” Valentina said, opening her eyes and nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck, kissing the place “can’t you stay a little longer?”  
Juliana turned around on the taller girl’s arm, facing her. The girl was still shocked by how every time she met Valentina’s eyes she’d get lost in them; the’d been together for a long time now, wouldn’t she ever get used to it?  
“Juls?” Valentina called the girl after not getting an answer for more than two minutes after her girlfriend turned to her.  
“Huh?” Juliana answered, snapping out of her trance.  
“You were kind of lost for a second there.” Valentina said, followed by a chuckle.  
“Oh, sorry” Juliana said smiling and blushing lightly “it’s just…” the girl was unable to finish her sentence and hid her face on Valentina’s shoulder laughing lightly.  
“What?” The taller girl said running her fingers through the other’s hair and joining her laughter, a bit confused.  
“I don’t know.” Juliana said lifting her head from where it was hidden. She still struggled a little bit to vocalize what she felt towards the other girl “Have I ever told you you have beautiful eyes?” she continued, staring into Valentina’s eyes with a wide smile.  
It was Valentina’s turn to blush and hide now. She just lowered her head to Juliana’s shoulder laughing “Shut up.”  
“No, Val, es neta!” she answered, but still laughed along with Valentina’s “I’m pretty sure it’s the first thing i noticed about you.”  
“That’s a lie, you told me that day it was my outfit.” Valentina called Juliana out smiling, recalling their first ever encounter.  
“Well, yeah.” Juliana said with a big smile “Don’t you think it would be a bit creepy if a stranger walked up to you complimenting your eyes?”  
“Ok, you’re right.” Valentina said laughing and getting serious afterwards “Thank you.” she punctuated her words with a chaste kiss on Juliana’s lips “Your eyes are beautiful too.”  
The darker brunette didn’t answer with words, but she pulled her girlfriend into a soft kiss.  
“Te amo.” Valentina stated after she pulled away, hugging Juliana even tighter than before.  
“Te amo, Val” she answered, letting herself melt into their embrace “but I really have to go home now.”  
Valentina grunted. Why did Juliana have to ruin that moment?

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time ever publishing for this fandom and i really enjoy writing juliantina stuff so i really hope you liked it! if you wanna send me anything (feedback, suggestions, etc) my tumblr is @outofinspo :)


End file.
